


Romancing the Stone

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Husbands, Husbands, IgNoct, Ignis and Noctis being cute together, Ignis is a power bottom, Love, M/M, Marriage, Older Ignis Scientia, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Pillow Fight, Romance, everything is happy and no one died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis is grateful for a night off, especially since it's their anniversary. He knows Ignis forgot with everything going on, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a few surprises up his sleeve. Like Noctis making a romantic meal for the two of them... without setting anything on fire.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Romancing the Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossattic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/gifts).



Noctis knew it had been a while since they last had the night off. Between being the king and Ignis being the king consort, it was nearly impossible to get any time off, let alone together. The moment that Noctis had told the council that for tonight he would be closing his chambers and didn’t want to be disturbed, save in an emergency, he knew exactly what he had to do. 

It had been a while since he had planned their anniversary date night, in actuality. He had spent time in the Citadel kitchens, learning how to cook a romantic meal for Ignis. At first the chefs were surprised, but when Noctis shyly admitted what he was planning, they were all more than happy to help. It had taken a while since Noctis wasn’t a natural cook, but now he was ready to make the night perfect for Ignis.

Within their chambers he had set up a round table for two by the closed balcony doors, the late fall air just cool enough against the glass to leave a delicate pattern of frost by the morning. He set a black tablecloth down, smoothing it across the table with his hands, and lit several candles around the centerpiece of white roses. Careful to set the table with the correct plates and utensils, he thought about all the times that Ignis had done the same for him in their younger years.

Noctis knew that all sense of formality wasn’t necessarily the goal. It was about intimacy, so Noctis had opted to wear black pants, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and his black shoes. With his facial hair and shoulder length black hair, he knew that it was a look that Ignis would enjoy. After all, it was all for him.

There was a soft knock on the door in a familiar rhythm that signaled it was just Ignis returning for the evening. He stepped inside, wearing his standard black suit that he wore during most “casual” days at the Citadel. Noctis waited by the table, not uttering anything as he watched Ignis walk over to the coat rack and hang up his jacket. When Ignis turned around and saw him standing there, he froze.

“Surprise,” Noctis said quietly, suddenly very nervous that Ignis was going to taste his cooking. “And happy anniversary.”

“Oh,” Ignis replied, his eyes going wide. Noctis knew he forgot. Amongst all the other things he had to do, it was the last priority on his mind. That’s why Noctis was sure to remember. “I’m sorry, Noct. I didn’t even think-”

“I know,” Noctis replied. He held out a hand for Ignis to take. Quickly the distance between them disappeared, and Ignis’s fingers intertwined with his own. “It’s my job to remember this stuff for us both.”

They sat down for dinner, Noctis nervously provided Ignis his meal without saying anything about it. At first, Noctis anticipated that it would end terribly, but then Ignis complimented the cooking. He finally relaxed and they continued their dinner, chatting away happily. It was obvious that they were both happy to have the night off together for once.

After a dinner of laughter and joy, Noctis and Ignis got up to enjoy the rest of their evening. The moment Noctis saw Ignis trying to clean up the table, he grabbed a pillow from their canopy bed and tossed it at him. It hit Ignis in the back, and Noctis laughed as his husband turned around and looked at him in bewilderment. 

“No cleaning up,” Noctis commanded as Ignis grabbed the pillow off the floor. “That’s an order from your king.”

“It would be treason not to obey then,” Ignis retorted with a chuckle as he walked over to Noctis. “But you started this war.”

“What war?” Noctis began to ask. He was cut off by Ignis tossing the pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Noctis laughed and tossed the pillow back to Ignis as he grabbed his own, both of them losing all sense of their place in the world as they enjoyed the nostalgia of their youth, lost within the soft thumping noises of their egregious pillow fight.

Noctis wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but one moment he was in a pillow fight with Ignis, and the next moment he was pinned to the bed, his arms held at his wrists above his head while Ignis straddled his waist. Ignis gave him a longing smile before he kissed Noctis, his lips warm and inviting. When Noctis tried to move his hands, Ignis tightened his grip, letting him know that he was in control. Noctis easily gave into Ignis’s touch, his tongue grazing the faint scar on his lip.

“It’s my turn to surprise you,” Ignis offered as he unfastened his tie, looking down at Noctis with such desire that it immediately made his husband hard. How he got the hottest man in all of Eos, Noctis couldn’t say. “For our anniversary.”

“Alright,” Noctis breathed, his body on edge in anticipation. Ignis began a slow, nearly torturous, process of undressing himself then undressing Noctis, taking his time to caress each groove of his body, his toned pecs and nipples, his defined abs. Ignis kissed each scar, each painful memory, as if trying to erase the horrors of the past with his lips and tongue alone.

Once Ignis was done, he straddled Noctis again, taking lubricant out of the armiger. At first Noctis thought that Ignis was going to prepare him. Instead, Ignis put the lubricant on Noctis’s cock, making him moan and shudder from his teasing strokes. He watched with hunger as Ignis used lubricant on his own entrance and straddled Noctis’s cock.

“Ohh…” Noctis moaned as Ignis lowered himself on his cock. It was so warm and tight that he shuddered as he gripped Ignis’s hips. “You didn’t prepare yourself…”

“Who says I haven’t?” Ignis smirked before leaning over and kissing, his tongue caressing Noctis’s. He began to grind his hips against Noctis’s, making the king moan into his lips. Noctis gripped Ignis’s hips hard as he straightened, pulsing on top of Noctis. A soft moan escaped Ignis’s lips, his back arching. “Oh… Noctis. You feel so good in me.”

“Fuck, Ig,” Noctis moaned, his hips thrusting upward as Ignis thrust downward. “If you say shit like that I’m not going to last.”

“What if I don’t want you to?” Ignis moaned, his movement matching Noctis’s, their movements faster and harder now. “I want you to use me, Noct. Take me.”

Noctis sat up and wrapped his arms around Ignis, shifting to gain better leverage. Their lips connected as Noctis held him tightly, thrusting upward erratically as he lost himself to the taste of Ignis’s beauty. Ignis tilted his head backward, calling out Noctis’s name. Noctis reached one hand up his spine placing it delicately on the back of Ignis’s neck, his fingers weaving through his hair, and his other hand pressed against the small of his back while he kissed and licked Ignis’s neck.

“I’m going to…” Ignis moaned, his breath catching in his throat as he climaxed. “Noctis!”

Noctis thrust hard as Ignis spasmed around his cock, driving him to the edge and tipping him over. He held onto Ignis as he came, his body coming to life with nothing but the frayed edges of ecstasy. They stopped moving, Noctis’s breath coming out in a panting tremble. Ignis kissed him briefly then pressed his forehead against Noctis’s, the heat on their lips mingling together.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Ignis murmured with a smile dancing on his lips.

“Happy anniversary,” Noctis whispered. He held onto Ignis for a long time, grateful to have his husband. He refused to ever let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 3rd place winner for the tumblr follower fanfic giveaway! Thank you to blossattic for being awesome and providing such a lovely prompt. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
